


On Rainy Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, phantom and souji living together, phantom doesn't know how to use doors (or rather he does he just refuses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It means I can also get away with what I want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Rainy Nights

Souji stands there by the window, curtain pulled back just enough to let him peak through and see into the night. The city is still bustling with life even this late, and seems to be shining more bright as the puddles of water from the rain reflect the light.

It’s nostalgic in a way, reminding him of the city he used to live in before Inaba, but alien all the same; Inaba really will always be his favourite home.

It’s a foggy night along with the rain, and there’s a niggling feeling at the back of his mind. He walks away from the window, but not before opening it as wide as it can go; he’s expecting company any time soon, and the easier the person can get in the better.

Souji moves to the sofa, resting his head in his hands as he watches the TV screen. There’s nothing of interest on at this time of night, which is why it’s off in the first place, but…

“What if…”

“You’re still up?” A voice asks from behind him, followed by the sound of the window closing.

“Welcome back,” Souji turns to face the person, not surprised by how wet the Phantom’s clothes are upon looking at him, “Nice weather we’re having tonight, Kazuki, it looks like you enjoyed it.”

Kazuki chuckles, taking off his mask and placing it in his coat pocket which he then takes off to hang up on the coat rail by the wall.

“It made things a little more awkward tonight, slippery floor and all, but it’s not so bad. You watching for the Midnight Channel still?”

“Old habits die hard, I suppose.” He smiles, motioning for Kazuki to join him where he sits.

The Phantom does just that, shaking his hair dry right as he sits beside him. A few water droplets hit Souji in the face which only causes them both to laugh.

“I prefer cats over wet dogs.” Even with his words, Souji still runs his fingers through Kazuki’s hair.

He hums with content from the attention, “You wound me.”

On nights when Kazuki is out with the group, it always ends up like this; Souji waiting for him with the window open, and once back they sit there on the sofa for as long as Kazuki can stay awake. Souji would argue that sneaking in through the window is unnecessary, but of course the argument is that he’d compromise the both of them if he just strolled in through the front door. Such an argument is highly realistic, so it is always better to be safe than sorry.

“Word has reached Inaba, you know… specifically Chie and Naoto. I’m sure they’ll be called upon if needed, so…” Souji trails off, shifting ever so slightly where he sits.

It’s obvious to Kazuki how uncomfortable any confrontation between them would be, and he knows not to get Souji involved with something that may lead to broken ties with those who are important to him. He’s kept the police from sniffing around where they live so far, not to mention Souji himself, so handling anything further should not be a problem. At least, he hopes that will be the case.

“It’ll be fine, I promise. You don’t have to worry.” And he means that, every word of it.

Souji sighs and mutters a “maybe” under his breath, much to Kazuki’s concern. He’s not the one who should be worrying, he thinks, when God knows what will happen if he and his group make the wrong choices. He doesn’t want any misjudgements on his part to affect Souji, least of all hurt him. It’s why he always refuses the odd times Souji asks if they need help, an odd extra member to the team now and then. While he has the experience, it’s a completely different world to that of what he was used to inside the TV, and keeping Souji away from as much of the danger as possible, the better… for both their sakes.

“There’s no ‘maybe’ about it,” Kazuki pulls on Souji’s earlobe ever so slightly, receiving a playful hit in return, “There’s no need to worry about Naoto or Chie, least of all me. I’m the Phantom, and it doesn’t just mean I’m able to steal people’s hearts…”

Kazuki runs his still gloved hands down Souji’s chest, then back up again underneath his shirt. The slightly damp material is cold against the warmth of his skin, causing him to shiver when Kazuki draws circles ever so gently with his fingertips.

“It means I can also get away with what I want.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm.”

Souji grabs the hands that are teasing him, holding them above Kazuki’s head with one of his own… tightly, too. He realises this is the case when the look in Kazuki’s eyes changes from calm to something akin to arousal. It’s rather amusing as he remembers the first time they were ever intimate together; every time Souji pulled on his hair, held his wrists down, or dragged his nails on his back, Kazuki always called out “more” in a voice that will forever be burned into his memory.

“Who knew a masochist could be this cute?” Souji chuckles, burying his face in the crook of Kazuki’s neck where he licks and sucks on the sensitive skin, eliciting a moan from him that only makes him smirk.

“I think you’re forgetting the word ho– Ngh…” his words are cut off by Souji’s hand that wanders down his chest, lower further until it’s slipped down his trousers and rubbing Kazuki through his underwear, “Shit, Souji…”

“Language,” Souji chuckles, smiling as his boyfriend pushes his lower body up with his hips, craving the attention, “… More?”

“More.”

That’s all he needs to say for Souji to finally give into Kazuki’s wishes; he lets his arms go, pulling down on his trousers and underwear in one fell swoop. With both garments of clothing around his ankles, it’s now more obvious how erect he is. Souji stares for a moment, licking his lips and contemplating whether he wants to go down on Kazuki like how he was teased himself a few nights ago – and damn was Kazuki good with his mouth – but he decides against it.

Holding him by the waist with his left hand, he encloses his right hand around his cock, giving the tip a long stroke.

“Souji,” Kazuki breathes heavily, reaching out to run his hands through Souji’s hair, pulling slightly on his locks, “Mm…”

“You can pull harder.”

“Don’t tempt me, I’ll make you bold.”

Even at their more intimate moments like this they can still laugh with each other, and it’s a rather comforting thing.

With Kazuki feeling like the whole world is against him, it’s nice to know Souji isn’t a part of that.

“Kazuki,” Souji leans in close to him, licking and sucking the skin of his neck like before, “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

The reply comes as a strained sigh, yet Souji swears he hears a moan in there somewhere. He knows exactly how sensitive Kazuki is on his neck, which is why he’s giving it the attention it rightly deserves, along with the strokes and tugs he gives his cock.

Souji’s always been good with his hands, but who knew all that practice on paper cranes and other such crafts would make him so good at giving hand jobs?

Kazuki thrusts up into his hand, craving more friction and speed. He doesn’t like the slow tease – only when he’s the one doing the teasing – and wants Souji to put more into it.

As if reading his mind, Souji finally gives him a taste of what he wants when he squeezes him roughly, forcefully moving his hand up and down at the same time.

“God, Souji–!” Kazuki calls out deliciously - at least, that’s what Souji thinks - and pulls on his hair harder than before.

Judging by the stickiness of his hand, Kazuki’s not far off from reaching his end, and that’s a sight Souji can’t wait to see.

“Go on, Kazuki, you can come.”

And that’s all that needs to be said for him to do just that. Kazuki shivers and lets out one last moan of Souji’s name, before resting his forehead on his shoulder.

He feels overly sensitive, not to mention tired too, and wonders if that’s why he didn’t last as long as last time. Kazuki doesn’t say anything on the matter, and won’t if Souji doesn’t too.

“I’m beat,” he yawns, moving his head back to face Souji, “The Phantom needs his beauty sleep.”

Souji lets out a hearty chuckle at his words, and the sound of it makes Kazuki’s chest feel warm. That sound is always appreciated after a long day, even more after an intimate moment together.

He can’t quite put a finger on it, but there’s something about hearing Souji laugh that way that makes him feel safe and content.

“Let’s get cleaned up and head to bed.“

"Sounds like the perfect plan, but try not to steal the covers like a cat this time.”

“I can’t make any promises.”


End file.
